Elaine
Elaine is a psychic who appeared on an episode of "The World of the Psychic" with Milton Angland just before Peter Venkman, the host, went back to active ghostbusting. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II While Elaine had a drink at the bar in the Paramus Holiday Inn, the alien approached her and talked to her. The alien bought her a drink. Elaine then speculated the alien used some kind of a ray or a mind control device, then forced her to follow him to his room. Once in the room, the alien told Elaine about the end of the world. Elaine conceded the room might have been a room on the alien's spacecraft made up to look like a room at the Holiday Inn. After the incident, Elaine told her husband about it. She later appeared on an episode of "The World of the Psychic," and presented her prediction the end of the world would take place on February 14, 2016. She claimed this information was relayed to her by an alien and retold the story of the encounter. Peter Venkman was skeptical to say the least. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Elaine appeared on Episode 32 of "The World of the Psychic" and told Peter about her prediction of the end of the world on February 14, 2016. Around the time when some of the Ghostbusters were on assignment in Venice, Egon Spengler was unable to locate a copy of "The Johansen Argument" at the New York City Public Library. As he was leaving, Egon called up Ray's Occult Books. Elaine happened to be walking past the library steps. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, page 6, Elaine appears on The World of the Psychic but as one of three women who claim to have had sexual relations with an alien. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 6). Peter Venkman says: "Hi, we're back, I'm Peter Venkman and I'm chatting with three lovely ladies tonight, each of whom claims to have had sexual relations with alien beings. Now without getting into any of the gory details, let me ask you, Elaine, did you maybe do something, or were you wearing anything that might have given your alien the idea that you were--you know--available or interested?" *Chloe Webb, the actress who portrays Elaine, appeared on the Ivan Reitman movie "Twins" in 1988 before her uncredited role on Ghostbusters II. *In NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 she is depicted looking like a nerd with red hair and square glasses. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 02: "World of the Psychic" Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"World of the Psychic" *Ongoing Series **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #2 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter02sc012.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt1Elainesc01.png|Elaine as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 ElaineIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ElaineIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:GB2 Characters Category:Minor character Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IDW Characters